Problem: Compute:  $8 + 6(3-8)^2$.
Explanation: We tackle the parentheses, then the exponent, then the product, then the sum: \begin{align*}
8+6(3-8)^2 &= 8 + 6(-5)^2\\
&= 8+6\cdot 25\\
&= 8+150\\
&=\boxed{158}.
\end{align*}